The overall objective of the Core Clinical Laboratory (CCL) are to provide resources, skilled laboratory technology, and specialized laboratory parameters that are appropriate to monitor and assess the activity of new cytotoxic and immune modulating anti-neoplastic agents. The unit provides a variety of reliable assay methodologies with a high level of quality control, and then supplies the analyzed data to the study investigator. The CCL provides the laboratory support for clinical trials of cytotoxic modalities and trials have pharmacodynamic endpoints. In addition, the CCL supports trials the require assessment of multiple parameters ranging from specialized tests for patient eligibility to quality control of specialized therapeutic modalities. This multiple function evolved from cancer center initiated studies with combination immune- modulating and cytotoxic therapies. The CCL has broadened its function, now providing the appropriate laboratory specialized clinical correlates for the monitoring of these novel approaches to cancer treatment. The primary users of the shared resource are Cancer Center members who need support for their peer reviewed research projects which involved the specialized assays available in the CCL.